User talk:InuKago
Re: I'll make an agreement with you. It's either Minkclaw can have a different pelt color from tortoiseshell, or you change her personality. As long as one of those two things are changed, it will separate their similarities decently well and I will let this rest. 21:19 Wed Sep 30 re: yo i'd totally be up for that rp with her family. and yeah i can do littleclaw's chararts. 22:00 Thu Oct 1 Hey ^.^ how's it going? 22:25, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Do you mind helping me update the formet for Crimepaw? I would really appreciate it :}JessieFlynn (talk) 14:50, October 6, 2015 (UTC) I would love for you to help in whatever way you can. Crimepaw's future warrior name is Crimefang and Brightpaw's is Brightflight --JessieFlynn (talk) 14:57, October 6, 2015 (UTC) I would like Crimepaw to be similar to his mom if that's possible? I always imagined him as looking like his mother.JessieFlynn (talk) 15:05, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Yes, That's fine. JessieFlynn (talk) 15:09, October 6, 2015 (UTC) It's really nice of you to help me. The format changed in the time I was gone.JessieFlynn (talk) 15:31, October 6, 2015 (UTC) How are you? ~ Foxy ☁️ A Nightmare Dressed Like A Daydream☁️ 23:10, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Hey Minkclaw. I was wondering if you could help me add the formating to my pages? I'm struggling with it. Also do you mind helping with the proper catagory's for my cats? Thanks for all the help by the way :}JessieFlynn (talk) 11:52, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Re: Sounds great! 14:17, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for being asleep for two days - sure thing. 15:52, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Re: Yeah, sure. Re: :Hey mate! Uh as for having one of Pale/Shadow kits would you be calm with having either Sunkit or Blossomkit? Because I wasn't planning on having too many cats in that litter. Plus Spiderstorm will probably be expecting as well too so you can have a kit from that too c: Also I'd love a kit! Could she be Smallkit/paw/storm? :As for the Storm Chasers, I mean if Indominus' kits are still young when Indie dies than Else will become leader. As they won't know how to lead properly. But if she is older when I kill her and Matilda is like old enough than she'll probs become leader. 05:44 Tue Oct 13 Yeah, sure Uh, don't delete that. I'm remaking it for a reason. Since all my other cats have to be adopted again, I'm starting fresh. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Every day is a second chance]][[User:Flamestar22|...]] 23:02, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Re: Well I'm going on camp this week, and I'm busy the weekend that week too. So maybe around the 31st or the 1st? Because I'd like to rp a little bit of Pale/Shadow before they have their kits. Also can do~ 03:11 Sun Oct 18 Adopting I don't know how the adoption page works and nobody has requested a bunch of my cats in ages. I just want to get them back... that's allJessieFlynn (talk) 14:32, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Re: I'm okay - tired and I have revision to do, so I'm not as active as I'd like. You were right about Maxine, though =p 15:50, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Heyo Supp, you havent been on skype,anything going on? You dont need to tell me imo ;P 13:11, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Oh, Ok. :) 13:14, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Re: She's already given birth or.. wait scratch that... What where their names again+pelt colour? 13:17, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Re: Lol, remeber when we where roleplaying with Cherrypaw and Rain ect on Skype? I thought those where going to be the kits lmao. I remember there was Yellowkit.......... but i dont have skype at the moment so i cant look at it. 13:21, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Re: Ohhhh oh ok, ok Alright, was just a litttle bit confused lol 13:24, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Re: No, But i could make one- or are there any kit spots open in SplC? 22:53, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Ah ok, who should be her mentor? (Chimepaw-Giner-and-white she-cat with blue eyes and tiny paws) 13:10, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Ok, I'll make her page now. 13:13, October 27, 2015 (UTC That sounds amazing! Should i get to that now, or later? 14:00, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Whitenose... hmm... that sounds pleasent >:D 14:03, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Though i wont be on for a while, I'll be on at 4:00 PM Since thats when'll be home. 14:03, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Ohai Well, I'm not really active on here anymore for the fact that I've been stage managing a production and all that jazz. But it's great to hear from you! I do occassionally check wiki so if you ever want to talk, message me and I'll likely get back. Rainy is da... BANANA QUEEN! 22:59, October 27, 2015 (UTC) yo hey you should post ;D (I'll get the kits pages when i get home <3 ) 12:58, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Re: :3 ~ Foxy ☁️ A Nightmare Dressed Like A Daydream☁️ 13:22, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Reedkit is reedpaw. And sure, you can have one of her kits ~ Foxy ☁️ A Nightmare Dressed Like A Daydream☁️ 13:25, October 29, 2015 (UTC) There'll be two kits so I want to have one of them :3 also, i think this wiki is strict on being genetically accurate at the moment, so yeah. ~ Foxy ☁️ A Nightmare Dressed Like A Daydream☁️ 13:28, October 29, 2015 (UTC) I don't honestly mind about anything :3 you can make up their names and descriptions if you'd like to ~ Foxy ☁️ A Nightmare Dressed Like A Daydream☁️ 13:31, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Google is blocked in China :p ~ Foxy ☁️ A Nightmare Dressed Like A Daydream☁️ 13:36, October 29, 2015 (UTC) It's fine :p And maybe we can talk on Skype ~ Foxy ☁️ A Nightmare Dressed Like A Daydream☁️ 13:43, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Sig HOLY SHIT YOUR SIG BRO 16:21, October 29, 2015 (UTC) NO ITS AMAZING ;;;;oooo;;;;;; MUST CHANGE MINE 16:26, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Sureeee 16:28, October 29, 2015 (UTC) I wont be on for a little while, since im in school lol also, i wont be back until moday since im going on vacation ;o; 16:48, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Re: Up until two, three years ago. It's a complete nightmare - gimp is so much easier. 16:43, October 30, 2015 (UTC) join.me https://join.me/354-969-745 00:09, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, we aren't giving away any SparrowXHunting kits. 18:23, November 1, 2015 (UTC) I looked at your Userpage.. Am I not a friend? D: No jk I'm not like that XD I just thought I'd message you bc I'm really bored. [[User talk:Flamestar22|Every day is a second chance]][[User:Flamestar22|...]] 19:02, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Hey. If you're up for it, do you want to do a join.me? I have a link ready. Plus, it's much easier than talking on Kik. It's harder for me there because my tablet is dead and I can only get on when it's about to die again. [[User talk:Flamestar22|Every day is a second chance]][[User:Flamestar22|...]] 20:13, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Are you going to post on TVC? [[User talk:Flamestar22|Every day is a second chance]][[User:Flamestar22|...'']] 20:35, November 1, 2015 (UTC)